


i fell so that you could fly

by tardisdaddy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/F, these gays give me tummy bubbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisdaddy/pseuds/tardisdaddy
Summary: Who'd have thought that learning how to fly the TARDIS would be easier than dealing with your emotions?





	i fell so that you could fly

**Author's Note:**

> so basically i am thasmin trash and like yeah i ran out of thasmin fic to read on ao3 so i figured it was time to repay my gay debts

Yasmin Khan was sat on the step that separated the console room from the walkway that encircled The Doctor's beautiful TARDIS. Her arms were spread out either side of her and her fingertips were brushing against the Gallifreyan inscriptions that were pressed into the border of the stoop. The ship seemed to hum as Yaz exhaled, her eyes fully drawn to the open doors in front of her. The Doctor stood just inside them, leaning casually against the wood. Her head was tipped up facing the outside and her vision seemed engulfed by the dark sky above of her. They were currently just outside of the atmosphere of a planet that’s name almost sounded Welsh but The Doctor spoke at a million miles an hour so who knows how it is actually pronounced. Usually, Yaz was pretty good at translating but she was tired and plus she wasn’t even sure her tongue made the right shape to even attempt the planet’s name. A light blush dusted her cheeks as thoughts that crept upon her and she chastised herself – her heart was doing her head in. Pretty soon Yaz was certain she would need to write sonatas about the beautiful woman that had captivated her oh so completely, but she was also certain that she was being exceptionally dramatic. 

The Doctor’s head span back, almost in a 360 as she caught Yaz’s eye line. Yaz swore that she had no idea that faces could have that many muscles in it until she met this wonderful woman – a woman who could scrunch her face up like her life depended on it. Yaz supposed that it often did. 

“Just as I suspected.” The Doctor mumbled, her face still completely illegible. She kicked the blue doors closed with the back of her heel and began to stride towards Yaz, eyes locked as she held her hands out for the girl to clasp on to. Yaz took up this opportunity and allowed her hands to slide into The Doctor's. It seemed that the TARDIS was now flooded with the sound of longing heartbeats. Again, maybe a bit dramatic. 

“What’s wrong?” Yaz asked, hopping up to her feet but landing a little closer to The Doctor than she had intended. The space between them was minimal and the air felt thin. A stern expression met her own and worry seemed to swarm her stomach. They bathed in silence until Yaz shook her head in concern. 

“I forgot to pick up milk.” The Doctor teased, letting her face melt into a goofy smile. Yaz whacked her arm. “Ow! Oh, c’mon, that was funny.” 

“Yeah, well you think Ryan’s jokes are funny so...” Yaz joked back, knocking her shoulder as The Doctor breezed past her and up to the center console. Ryan and Graham had long since gone to bed and even though Yaz’s eyes burned, it was worth it to stay up and just have some time alone with The Doctor. Every moment an opportunity to just... be. They could just exist together. She followed The Doctor and moved up to the console. As she ran her fingers lightly along a few buttons, The Doctor’s eyes focused on Yaz’s hand. The buttons warmed slightly beneath her shy touch and a smirk teased the bottom corner of The Doctor’s mouth. Yaz clocked it. She was learning their boundaries and it felt amazing. For once in her life, there was no competition. There was no need to rush and get ahead, she was just enjoying the feeling of learning. They spent a lot of their time in the quiet, too, which Yaz adored. Sure, running around and laughing and fearing for your life every 30 minutes is brilliant but their moments in the warm glow of the TARDIS were the moments Yaz cherished most. They were quite literally moments of timelessness. The Doctor offered a small nod and Yaz slowly tapped away at a few of the elements, then slowly swiveled a small globe at the top of the controls. 

“Very nice... didn’t know we had air conditionin’!” The Doctor said, her tone playful but her voice gentle and soft. She sidestepped so that she was beside Yaz, and leaned into her as her hand snaked around to her side to flick about three switches up. Yaz chuckled and desperately fought her eyes from fluttering shut at the intimacy. They could do with air conditioning. Yaz felt as though she was on fire. 

“So, if I do this...” Yaz murmured and The Doctor’s eyes traced over her again. This time her body failed her brain and a shudder shifted through her limbs. She gulped as she slowly moved away from The Doctor, pushing all her weight onto one foot so that she would be able to spring back again within a moment. Yaz closed her eyes and let muscle memory take over as she moved her hands against the controls. The Doctor broke into a grin as she danced around to the other side of Yaz and pushed a few dials up. She whipped around back to her previous position and watched as Yaz’s eyes burst open to the noise of the TARDIS waking up and humming sweetly. 

“She likes you, y'know.” The Doctor said. “Can’t say I blame her if I’m honest. Ha! Yasmin Khan, I did not see you coming. I've seen so many places and met so many people...” The smile that graced the Time Lord’s lips seemed to fuel the ship. Another loud laugh left her as a giddy energy filled the air. Yaz smiled brightly, her grin bursting against her face as she kicked her foot out against a pedal. Two biscuits slid down the small passage and she popped one in her mouth to stop herself from saying something stupid. For now, Yaz figured flying was far better than falling. 

This being said, The Doctor knew it was too late for that. If crashing through the top of a train and landing at the feet of this beautifully bewildered police officer wasn’t a sign that she would fall for her, then... well, who knows what the universe would attempt to scream at her. It broke her heart as she watched Yaz fight to stay awake, relishing every breath they shared with one another. Every glance another reminder of feelings that every other version of herself had so painfully suppressed. Visions of Rose wandering beside her sometimes cropped up in her dreams, and the words that she had been dying to say were still somehow lodged like some kind of disease in the back of her throat. 

The Doctor hoped that Yaz would be different. That Yaz could stay. Her whole ethos seemed to have been shaken up by this beautiful human because maybe this time, those words wouldn’t stay stuck. Yaz’s blinking seemed to slow and The Doctor’s hearts seemed to ricochet off one another. This girl would collapse just so they could chat for five more minutes. 

“Right, well I think I’m going to hit the hay! That’s what you lot say, innit? Not really sure where that comes from but I like it. Nice bit of imagery. Brilliant job on parking there, Yaz. Definitely worth some points but I’m not sure how many just yet. If we are still safe in the morning, then I’m sure we can work something out...” The Doctor rambled on and it hurt how disappointed the brunette looked. “I was thinkin’ that maybe tomorrow you and I could head out for a bit? Graham mentioned that him and Ryan need to go and pick a few bits up from home but maybe we could go and... well I haven’t thought that far ahead. Maybe you could choose. The universe is your oyster. That’s another fantastic one!” The Doctor smiled and Yaz’s face seemed to soften as they walked out of the console room with one another. The Doctor quickly flicked a couple of switches on her way out and walked Yaz to her room. They stood with one another and it felt as though a low hum was sitting in the pits of both their stomach. Each moment that passed between them causing further ache as words settled on tongues rather than escaping and feeding one another. 

Yaz’s muted words begged The Doctor to stay the night with her. 

The Doctor’s muted words begged for Yaz to simply stay. 

Instead, silence pulled them in together. They held one another tenderly in a warm embrace, The Doctor's hand stroked Yaz's back tenderly she held her close. This was the first time that they had ever held one another. The Doctor wondered why, but after a few moments of bliss, she understood. Neither of them wanted to let go. 

"Goodnight, Yaz." She whispered, placing a soft kiss against her soft hair. Yaz sighed but still didn't pull away. Silence crept between them one again and just as The Doctor went to move, the air seemed to shift. "Just tonight?" A voice whispered, their hearts finally seeming to steady with their bodies pressed against one another. Neither Yaz or The Doctor could decide which one of them had breathed the words, but one of them definitely replied, "Just tonight." 

The door that usually stood between them closed and The Doctor prayed that this time would be different. Even if it was just for tonight.


End file.
